


Ice Skating

by Depressedstressedlemonzest



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale loves Crowley, Chubby Aziraphale, Crowley loves Aziraphale, Godparents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Ice Skating, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), No Sex, No Smut, aziraphale flirts with nanny ashtoreth, babysitting the antichrist, brother francis aziraphale, day two of december prompts, good omens - Freeform, nanny ashtoreth flirts with aziraphale, not a plotpoint but mentioned often, quality time with warlock, the ineffable plan, what would lucifer do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedstressedlemonzest/pseuds/Depressedstressedlemonzest
Summary: Nanny Ashtoreth takes Warlock ice skating and a suitor appears that seems familiar, at least to Nanny.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt "Ice Skating" for soft-angel-aziraphale's promt list on tumblr for December. #Ineffable holiday

“Angel, I can’t help it if the kid wants to go ice skating today, he would be suspicious if you came, why would the gardener go ice skating? Why do they even need a gardener in the winter is beyond me.” Crowley as Nanny Ashtoreth griped at Aziraphale as Brother Francis on the way to the Dowling household. They often rode the bus together and arrived at the same time, they had already exited the bus and were walking up the long drive. Nanny always took the front entrance, while Brother Francis went to the garden shed.  
“Well I need to think of a way to go as well, to balance out the hellish influences you plan to plant in his head today.” Aziraphale as Brother Francis said voice muffled a bit from the ridiculous fake teeth he wore for his disguise.  
Crowley as Nanny sighed, rolling his eyes.  
“I’ll come up with an idea and see you later.” Aziraphale as Brother Francis said tipping his floppy sunhat at Crowley as Nanny, though why he needed a sunhat in the dreary winter was beyond anyone’s knowledge.  
***  
“Nanny! Nanny! I’m so excited to go ice skating today!” Young Warlock, all of seven years old exclaimed as he and Nanny Ashtoreth walked hand in hand toward the local park, the child jumping up and down with excitement.  
Nanny smiled down at the child, his dark hair just now getting long enough to flop in his face, his blue eyes shining with joy, the dimples in his face deep with the large smile. He was bundled up for the cold, on Nanny’s insistence, “But Nanny!” He had protested to no avail, dressed in a thick puffy blue coat, and orange knitted mittens and hat. The coat he wore swished as he walked, more like bounced along Nanny’s side as they made it to the gated entrance of the frozen pond.  
Every year the park officials gated off the frozen pond at St. James and charged people to skate on it, well mainly charged for renting the ice skates, but all the same. Charged people to skate on public water, ice, whatever it was, Nanny thought with a huff.  
As Nanny and Warlock approached the little popup stand where they rented the ice skates Crowley sensed an angelic presence nearby. Gaze roving over the crowd on the lookout for bad angels he sighed in relief at spotting Aziraphale’s pale blond curls bouncing in the crowd near where they stood. His Brother Francis disguise long gone, he was dressed as himself, in his fussy old clothes, long coat bundled over his ancient vest and button up shirt. His round form exaggerated a bit at the bundled coat he wore to block out the cold.  
“Why hello there, might I trouble you, I er saw you from afar, f-fair lady, and I er, wished to s-see if you would p-perhaps like s-some company on the ice today?” Aziraphale stuttered out as greeting to Nanny. His big blue eyes gleaming with a shine that Crowley couldn’t pinpoint.  
Crowley as Nanny’s mouth dropped slack open for a moment before gathering his wits and started chuckling at the angel. Slick move that was, Crowley often told Aziraphale how much of a pain it was taking Warlock into town at times due to people, usually men, practically throwing themselves at Nanny’s feet.  
Warlock began giggling and hiding behind Nanny’s skirt as Aziraphale even produced a sprig of white gardenias from behind his coat, grinning sheepishly and blushing a delicious shade of pink in his chubby cheeks.  
Crowley as Nanny shook his head a bit, and smiled sweetly at the angel, taking the gardenias and tucking them behind a pin in her scarlet hair. “Why some company would be lovely.” Nanny said giving Warlock’s hand a squeeze.  
“Hi, I’m Warlock Dowling, I’m seven years old, and we’re going ice skating today!” Warlock pipped in to Aziraphale.  
Aziraphale smiled warmly at Warlock and crouched down to eye level with the youngster, blue eyes sparkling at the child, “Why it’s nice to meet you Warlock, my name is Mr. Fell.” He said sticking a plump hand out to Warlock.  
Nanny rolled her eyes at the moniker that Aziraphale used with Warlock, but she understood why he didn’t say “Aziraphale” kid could barely say his own name sometimes.  
“Are you going to skate with us Mr. Fell?” Warlock asked excitedly as he shook Aziraphale’s hand in his own.  
“If that’s alright with you and your nanny.” Aziraphale said looking up at Nanny with a wink.  
“That’s alright! Isn’t it Nanny?” Warlock asked Nanny tugging on her hand.  
“Of course, dear.” Nanny said smiling at the child.  
Aziraphale stood and gestured for Nanny and Warlock to lead the way. Aziraphale fell into step with the twosome as they all stood at the skate rental and exchanged their shoes for skates. He was smiling broadly down at Warlock nodding along with what the child was saying. His large gleaming smile causing his double chin to appear more prominently with a delicate fold.  
After receiving the skates, they sat on a close bench to put them on, Nanny helping Warlock remember how the shoe tying song went as he stuck his tongue out in concentration. Warlock getting upset after three failed attempts pulled his hat over his face and crossed his arms sullenly.  
“Warlock Dowling, what do we say when we want to give up?” Nanny asked scolding.  
“What would Lucifer do.” Warlock grumbled.  
“And what would Lucifer do with this?” Nanny asked narrowing her eyes at the child.  
Warlock grumbled, not answering Nanny.  
Aziraphale cleared his throat and looked sharply at Nanny, his brows knitting together as he pursed his lips.  
“Warlock, may I teach you a trick to tie your shoes?”  
Warlock peeked out from under his hat and watched as Aziraphale slowly tied his own skates on while singing in a soft voice, “Bunny ears, bunny ears, playing by a tree. Criss-crossed the tree, trying to catch me. Bunny ears, bunny ears, jumped into the hole, popped out the other side beautiful and bold.”  
Nanny smiled as Warlock mimed Aziraphale’s rhyme while tying his skates, Aziraphale saying the rhyme with Warlock.  
Once Warlock had both skates tied up, he bounced in his seat excited.  
“Nanny, Nanny I got it I got it!” He exclaimed.  
“Very good dear.” Nanny said standing and extending a hand to Warlock.  
Aziraphale stood on the other side of Warlock as they approached the frozen pond.  
“I have been trying to get him to be able to tie his shoes for months angel, months! And you do it in one little rhyme.” Nanny hissed at Aziraphale with a mix of annoyance and surprise.  
“Luck of the devil.” Aziraphale said with a smirk playing across his plump lips.  
Nanny rolled her eyes, a smile on her face.  
“Nanny let’s go really fast!” Warlock said jerking Nanny’s arm and pulling her forward unexpectedly into the ice rink, yanking her sideways making her off balance and gravity, being a thing, pulled her to the ice hard.  
“I’m sorry Nanny, I’m sorry Nanny, I’m sorry Nanny!” Warlock said quickly lips and voice trembling.  
Clenched shut with sharp tears breaking the seals of his eyes, trying to ignore the throbbing pain along his hip Crowley hissed through gritted teeth. ‘didn’t mean it just a kid but bloody hell that hurts!’ he thought taking deep breaths to calm down.  
“Here my dear, let me assist you.” Aziraphale said sliding gracefully in front of Nanny and offering his hands.  
Nanny wordlessly placed her slender hands in Aziraphale’s warm plump ones and tried to get her balance, wobbly feet and pain in her hip notwithstanding.  
“I’m sorry Nanny I’m sorry Nanny I’m sorry Nanny!” Warlock said rushing to Nanny and throwing his arms around her waist.  
Nanny hissed sharply, Warlock had squeezed right where the pain was.  
“It’s okay love, I know you didn’t mean to knock me down. We need to be careful here, the ice could hurt us if we hit it wrong or too hard.” Nanny said trying to mask the pain in her voice as she let go of one of Aziraphale’s hands and running her free hand through Warlock’s hair.  
The trio stood there for a few moments before Warlock became antsy again wanting to start skating tugging Nanny forward.  
Nanny winced and tried to keep up with Warlock who was gliding effortlessly on the ice, a natural.  
“Warlock my dear boy, stay within our eyesight, I’m going to hang back a bit and assist Nanny!” Aziraphale called to the boy.  
Warlock grinned as he joined a group of kids from his school and Aziraphale extended an elbow to Nanny.  
Nanny raised an eyebrow at him, “Aren’t we pushing it just a bit Angel?’’ Crowley asked.  
“Why what ever do you mean? I am just attempting to influence the Antichrist by courting his Nanny.” Aziraphale said feigning shock.  
Crowley laughed and took the angel’s plush elbow in his arm and slowly skated alongside him a safe distance from Warlock.  
“And if I am to be courting his Nanny…” Aziraphale said suggestively, as he lead their skating to one of the edges of the pond, bench a few steps from the bank.  
“We need a cozier place to talk, to court.” He said extending a hand to let Crowley sit first.  
Crowley smiled and winced as he sat on the hard bench.  
Aziraphale sat close enough for Crowley to feel the warmth radiating off of his form, and began melting underneath it as Aziraphale wrapped a plump arm around Crowley.  
“Angel.” He hissed at Aziraphale jerking away slightly, worried that someone might see that they didn’t want to see.  
“Miss Ashtoreth, what got you into the nannying business?” Aziraphale asked loudly with a private wink to Crowley.  
Crowley glanced around the ice rink and noting that no one was there that would matter, looked at the angel’s earnest face, and sighed, sinking into his plush side.  
Surprised Aziraphale pulled away for a moment before he hugged Crowley closer, enchanted by the smell of the perfume that Nanny was wearing, an apricot scent mixed with raspberries, not wearing her hat today her red curls tickled the angel’s cheek as he rested his face in the scarlet garden, grinning when he saw the peek of the gardenia in her hair.  
“You know, this outfit is lovely on you.” Aziraphale said to Crowley taking notice to the tight pinstriped black button-down jacket with matching black pinstriped skirt, a dickey and red necktie peeking through the unbuttoned part of the coat that he was wearing.  
Crowley grinned and nuzzled his head into Aziraphale’s soft chest, breathing in the scent of the angel, old books, sandalwood, and a hint of clover. He sighed out a deep sigh that he felt he had been holding for centuries as he turned his face away from the plush chest of the angel and locked his gaze on Warlock who was working on racing his friends.  
“Aziraphale.” Crowley said gently.  
Aziraphale hugged him closer, tighter, wrapping the demon up against all his warmth, his softness, his stupid old clothes.  
“I know my dear.” Aziraphale said gazing past Crowley’s dark glasses and into his amber eyes with his blue ones.  
“I know.” Aziraphale murmured again.  
“Ew they’re kissing!!” Warlock shouted with giggles sounding around him.  
Aziraphale and Crowley looked over and saw a gaggle of children staring at them.  
Aziraphale looked at Crowley, a smirk playing on his lips.  
“Might as well give them a good show eh?” He asked playfully.  
Crowley’s red lips pulled into a seductive upturn and he reached up, cupping the angel’s plump face in his hand, and leaned closer, letting the angel close the space between them. Heavenly lips upon his, he lost his breath, Aziraphale’s heart beating hard enough through his layers for Crowley to feel.  
As the choruses of “Ew!” Filled the air around them, they pulled away after a few moments, Aziraphale’s lips now tinged red from the lipstick that Nanny had been wearing, Nanny’s makeup now smudged slightly, breathless they glanced at Warlock who had his hands over his face as his friends teased him.  
The pair laughed together and snuggled closer together, sneaking kisses as Warlock tossed a snowball at one boys face and raced off onto the ice.


End file.
